philsitcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 001(Iskul Bukol)
The pilot episode showcases each of the iskul bukol gang, the setting, environment and personalities were introduced. Plot thumb|left|Iskul Bukol's pilot episode(first part only) It is the first day of school. There many things to do like class schedules, orientation and finding a boarding house. The Wanbol students are waiting for Itor's announcement of class schedules and dorm assignment but Itor waited for some time instead he posts some of the unimportant announcements like Tocino Sale and the Professor's Birthday. Chill wanted to have the schedule and a new boarding house so he asks Itor for help. As Itor goes to Mr. Bing to deliver some documents, he approached Barbie. She wanted to have "dahon ng bayabas or guava leaves" because she feels dizzy. She also asked the abbreviation "T.B.A."(TO BE ANNOUNCED) but she thought it will be announced on that moment. Wacky saw Chill and Shawie, who has a crush on him and they have conversation about their lives. Easy draw close to Barbie to meet her but Itor said that "Nang-aaswang ka nanaman" but Barbie thought Easy is an aswang as a result she get her whip(buntot ng pagi or Sting ray tail). Wacky, out-going president of the student organization oriented the freshmen. He also introduced Mr. Bing and Mr.Valentino. The Balidosa Twins teased Mr. Bing and put a note on his back saying "AKO ANG KA-LOVE TEAM NI TANDANG SORAI AM THE PARTNER OF TANDANG SORA(an old woman)." Meanwhile, Easy was allowed by the land lady to get dormmates on her boarding house. So, Easy approached Itor to get all-girl dormmates. Then Shawie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and they talked about the renovation, boarding house and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Wacky approached the crying Barbie but he said "Easy ka lang, relax ka lang". The Balidosa twins thought that one of them was called by Wacky. After misconceptions, the Balidosa twins showed there trademark as well as Wacky's trademark. Barbie did not believe that they are real twins as a result he whipped them because of her "barang" belief. Shawie saw Wacky and Barbie on the hallway of Wanbol. Then Itor came for the 500 peso reservation fee of the boarding house. Prof. Rude thanked Mr. Bing but Mr. Bing became boastful on the help he raised. In return, Prof. Rude teased Mr. Bing as "matanda(old man)". In Aning's coffeeteria, the Balidosa twins wanted to order but Aning stopped them because their credit line is "as long as EDSA"(Aning's description). But after Chill explained that they have 800 pesos left in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 escabeche, 2 chicksilog, 5 ukoy and the longest hotdog for the celebration of their new boarding house. Wacky came angry with some closet gay acts due to his father's deprivation. In the boarding house, Shawie and Barbie saw Sir Rude without shirt as a result they screemed and asked him to wear proper clothes. Sir Rude was assigned to the boarding house facilitated by the land lady because the faculty housing facility is still under construction. Itor came asking for forgiveness to the Balidosa twins because Itor reserved 20 people. The boarding house has limited capacity with 2 rooms only. In the end, they managed to fix the problem and they have a mini celebration at the boarding house. Trivia *Opening theme was intoduced. *The episode 1's theme is different with the next episodes. The next episodes have a minus-one theme while the pilot's theme has the lyrics. Error The pilot episode showed Associated Broadcasting Company while the next episodes shows the current name "TV5."